Casi perfecto
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Porque en opinión de Sakura Sasuke era casi perfecto, sólo le faltaba una cosa; que él sintiera lo mismo por ella.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**HISTORIA INSPIRADA EN LA CANCIÓN DE RÍO ROMA "ASÍ ME DECÍAS".**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Incluye OoC, contiene algunos fragmentos de la canción.

* * *

**CASI PERFECTO**

Era de mañana y el astro rey proporcionaba los rayos solares que tan benéficos eran para la naturaleza, aunque sin llegar a ser abrasadores.

Un cálido rayo de luz se coló a través de un agujero de la cueva directamente hasta el rostro níveo de un chico de cabellera negra.

El joven que portaba una banda de la aldea de la hoja, al sentir el calor en su rostro, abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hasta la entrada de la cueva, vio que ya era de día y el cielo estaba despejado. No había más rastros de la fuerte tormenta que había caído la noche anterior que las minúsculas gotas de agua que resbalaban por las hojas de los árboles.

Sasuke se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y se aseguró de que la fogata que había encendido en la noche estuviera bien apagada. Después se puso la mochila al hombro y salió de la cueva.

No sabía si era su imaginación o en realidad era efecto de la lluvia, pero todo se veía más verde y con más vida. Bajó su vista a la tierra y encontró unos champiñones recién brotados. Después de cortarlos y guardarlos en su maleta, reemprendió su viaje.

Regresaba a Konoha después de un mes; no es que la misión hubiera sido difícil, después de todo él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha y la terminó en la mitad de tiempo planeado, sin embargo se tomó unos días para pensar. Hubieran sido más si no fuera por el mensaje que Naruto le envió.

Saltaba de rama en rama a la mayor velocidad que podía, mientras los recuerdos aparecían para torturarlo.

.

.

_Sasuke estaba sentado en la banca del parque, se veía fastidiado pues ya llevaba esperando cerca de dos horas. Se levantó dispuesto a irse cuando la vio correr hacía él._

_La chica de ojos jade y cabello rosa llegó agitada y se dobló para tocar sus rodillas, trataba de normalizar su respiración._

—_Llegas tarde. —reprochó él. No le gustaba la impuntualidad._

_Ella se irguió y lo vio a la cara._

—_La operación del paciente se complicó. —dijo ella excusándose. —pero afortunadamente todo salió bien. —sonrió ampliamente._

—_Vamos al entrenamiento. —ordenó Sasuke y comenzó a caminar. Sakura se apresuró a alcanzarlo._

_Ella lo vio de reojo, apreciando sus facciones, no cabía dudas que el tiempo era aliado del chico, pues lo había hecho más apuesto. Sakura le sonrió amorosamente a pesar de que él no la vio. Intentó tomar su mano, pero cuando Sasuke sintió su contacto enseguida apartó la mano y la metió en su bolsillo._

_Él la volteó a ver, ella borró su sonrisa y su corazón se estrujo._

—_Sakura. —su voz sonaba a reproche._

—_Lo sé, lo siento. —dijo con tristeza. —se me olvida que nadie debe saber lo de nosotros._

_Ella miró hacia el frente y se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, para evitar que de nuevo intentara, inconscientemente, tomar la mano de Sasuke. El resto del camino se la pasaron en silencio._

_Ellos eran pareja desde hacía varios meses, pero Sasuke había querido mantenerlo en secreto. Y Sakura creyendo que mientras estuviera a su lado todo lo demás no importaba aceptó._

.

.

Sasuke agitó la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo, el comienzo del final. Siguió corriendo con gran velocidad, le urgía llegar a Konoha antes de que ella cometiera una estupidez o él un asesinato.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la habitación el gran alboroto que había en la aldea.

Hoy era un día especial, así que todos se esmeraban en las decoraciones de las calles. Hasta Shikamaru estaba ayudando a poner las guirnaldas de rosas, claro que mucho influyó el que Naruto, actual Hokage, lo hubiera amenazado con darle misiones de bajo rango si no lo hacía.

De repente su vista se posó en Juugo quien le estaba regalando una flor a una muchacha que la aceptó con una sonrisa. Sakura suspiró tristemente.

Se preguntó ¿Por qué había aceptado la relación con Sasuke?, ¿Por qué siguió con él a pesar de que no le demostraba afecto?

La respuesta era obvia, simplemente porque él le fascinaba, pero no sólo por su físico, sino también por cómo era, o como creía que era. Porque a pesar de que sabía que él tenía el alma herida, ella pensó que podía ayudarlo, que lo podía hacer feliz.

También porque él la sometía a su voluntad, porque ella no se le podía resistir.

.

.

—_Tenemos que hablar Sasuke. —le dijo ella inusualmente seria y se sentó junto a él en el sillón de su casa._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él._

—_Ya no puedo seguir con esto, ya no quiero tener que fingir ante los demás que entre nosotros no hay nada. —dijo seria._

_Él se mantuvo callado sin saber que decir._

—_Está bien, tomaré tu silencio como una negativa. —dijo ella enojada poniéndose de pie. —entonces por demás está decir que esto se terminó. _

_A Sakura le dolió tomar esa decisión, pero se intentó convencer de que era lo mejor._

_Sasuke se puso de pie._

—_¿Estas segura? —preguntó con aire arrogante y con esa mirada que podía derretir a Sakura, por eso ella usó mucho autocontrol para seguir mirándolo seria y sin titubeos._

—_Sí. —respondió ella y se dio la media vuelta._

_Pero Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló, haciéndola chocar contra su pecho._

_Sakura aspiró su aroma embriagador, su corazón se aceleró por la cercanía y tuvo que alzar la vista al sentir las manos del chico en su espalda._

_Y al ver esos ojos negros supo que estaba perdida, que el hechizo que él causaba en ella era más fuerte que su voluntad._

_El chico se inclinó para besarla, ella ni siquiera hizo el intento de apartarlo, se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello._

_Sasuke suavemente la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, ahí la depositó en la cama y comenzó a besarla._

_Y contrario a lo que muchos pensaban él no era rudo con ella, al contrario, era tierno y sus besos y caricias eran suaves y delicados. Y con cada roce Sakura pensaba que alcanzaba el cielo._

_Y mientras se fundían en uno solo y sus miradas se encontraban, Sakura podía jurar que él la veía con amor, y cuando ella lloraba y él limpiaba sus lágrimas con ternura, ella sentía que todo el dolor y angustia que paso por él, valían la pena._

_Y Sakura creía en las palabras que él le decía mientras se entregaban el uno al otro, esas que él susurraba en su oído, aquellas prometiéndole amarla siempre._

_Pero cuando salían de esa habitación, de esa casa; sus sueños se rompían, caía de esa nube y el golpe era muy fuerte._

_Y cuando Sasuke no demostraba nada frente a los demás, entonces Sakura se afligía y sufría en silencio. _

_El colmo fue, cuando engañada por Ino, ella salió a comer con un enfermero y Sasuke los vio, los saludó y siguió comiendo como si nada con Naruto._

_Y ese día comprendió que no significaba nada para él._

.

.

Sakura se alejó de la ventana y se limpió las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas.

—¡Que tonta eres Sakura! —se reprendió, no tenía caso llorar por él, ya no.

Se acercó al maniquí con el vestido de novia, que estaba en una esquina, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Era un hermoso vestido blanco.

Escuchó las risas y cuchicheos de sus amigas detrás de la puerta, así que intentó mostrarse alegre, pues no iba a opacar ese día por su añoranza.

Ese día toda Konoha debería de estar feliz, pues se celebraba una boda.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"**Eres casi perfecto, pero no. Eres alegre, valiente, amo tu voz, tu olor. Tus besos son lo mejor, pero que lastima que para el amor, seas un perdedor..."**

_Sasuke esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a Sakura, pues lo había citado para hablar de algo importante. Esperaba que no tardara porque el cielo se había puesto gris y no le gustaba la lluvia._

_La vio acercarse a él con paso lento._

_Tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver que tenía los ojos irritados, seguramente había llorado, y su mirada se veía vacía, sin brillo._

_Ella se detuvo al quedar frente a él._

_Como no había nadie cerca, Sasuke intentó besarla, pero ella volteó la cara._

_Él la miró confundido._

—_Sasuke. —dijo ella con solemnidad, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. —tengo que decirte algo._

—_Después. —respondió él tomándola de la cintura para pegarla más a él. Intuía lo que diría y no quería escucharla._

_Pero Sakura logró separarse y poner dos pasos de distancia._

—_Me fascinas. —le dijo ella. —me provocas ternura y deseo, me convences con tus besos o caricias. —le confesó. —por eso acepté esta relación. —Sasuke la vio tan decidida, pero a la vez dolida, que la dejo hablar sin interrumpirla. —Me gustas como eres, con tu egoísmo, tu dolor, tus miedos, tu fortaleza. —Sakura se acercó a él. —te amo, amo tu mirada, tus caricias, tus besos. —ella acarició de nuevo sus mejillas._

_Sasuke la escuchaba atento, no sabía porque al escucharla sintió una opresión en el pecho. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar las palabras de amor de Sakura, pero esta vez sonaban diferente, escondían dolor, tristeza, cansancio._

_Era una despedida._

—_Sakura. —intentó interrumpirla, no deseaba que ella lo abandonara._

—_Cuando te vi por primera vez creí que eras guapo, fuerte, poderoso, el mejor ninja.—le dijo con tristeza. —Eres casi perfecto, pero no. —Sakura lo dejó de acariciar. —solamente te falta sentir lo mismo que yo, la vida te dio de todo, pero te puso chiquito el corazón. _

_Sasuke siguió en silencio, no sabía que decir o que hacer. Sakura lo miraba fijamente, tenía la esperanza que él hiciera o dijera algo para que no se fuera._

_Pero comprendió que a él no le importaba._

—_Adiós Sasuke, gracias. —le dijo y se dio la vuelta._

_De repente la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero él no se movió, se quedó ahí hasta que la figura de Sakura salió de su rango de visión._

.

.

Sasuke lanzó con fuerza un kunai al árbol que estaba frente a él. Había sido un tonto ese día. La había dejado ir creyendo que no la amaba.

Lanzó otro Kunai que se clavó en aquel tronco del árbol que le servía para desfogar su ira.

Claro que amaba a Sakura, amaba su risa, su mirada que reflejaba ternura, amaba su carácter bipolar, amaba como contrastaba su cabello rosa cuando se esparcía sobre su pecho cuando dormían juntos.

Amaba sus caricias, sus gemidos cuando hacían el amor, amaba su olor, su tenacidad, su valentía, que lo comprendiera y aceptara con su lado oscuro.

Y si no había gritado a los cuatro vientos que esa mujer era suya no era por vergüenza o porque no la considerara importante, era por idiota, porque creía que sería peligroso que alguien supiera que tenía una debilidad.

¡Pero que tonto!, ella no era su debilidad, era su fortaleza. Gracias a ella se levantaba todos los días, gracias a ella se hizo más fuerte, gracias a ella había logrado superar la muerte de su familia y se había desecho del odio.

Gracias a ella conoció el amor y la felicidad, y ahora también el dolor.

Eso lo había comprendido ahora que estuvo alejado de ella, ahora que quizá ya era tarde.

Sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo leyó una vez más, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta.

Eran unas cuantas líneas con palabras casi ilegibles, típico de Naruto cuando escribía con prisa, además tenía varias manchas de lodo, porque la persona que se la entregó se cayó en un charco un día de lluvia.

Lo único que pudo leer eran las palabras "Sakura", "boda", "Konoha feliz", "Suigetsu" y la fecha de la boda, ese mismo día.

Arrugó de nuevo el papel con coraje y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

No permitiría que ese traidor le arrebatara lo que era suyo, así que de nuevo emprendió su marcha hacia Konoha.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La iglesia estaba llena de gente, las flores adornaban el pasillo por el que desfilaría la novia y los músicos estaban listos para tocar la marcha nupcial.

Suigetsu estaba en el altar esperando a la novia, estaba algo nervioso, pero esperaba que después de casados la novia controlara su genio.

Hinata y los demás de su generación estaban sentados en la primera fila.

Cuando los acordes musicales empezaron a sonar, la gente se paró y volteó hacia la entrada.

La novia entró del brazo de Naruto, no se le vía bien el rostro pues llevaba velo, pero Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja y saludaba a los conocidos.

La novia llegó al lado del novio y la ceremonia empezó.

—¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? —preguntó el sacerdote mirando al público.

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero nadie pareció incomodarse por la boda.

—Me opongo. —la voz varonil de Sasuke inundó el lugar.

Los novios voltearon a verlo, él ya caminaba a la mitad del pasillo.

Todos los presentes lo vieron con incredulidad, otros pensaron que era el fin del mundo, pues ¿Cuándo un Uchiha interrumpiría una boda?

—Ella es mía. —dijo Sasuke sin perder su porte serio.

Si con eso no le dejaba claro a Sakura lo que significaba para él, la secuestraría y encerraría hasta que lo entendiera.

—¡Ah no! —dijo el novio colocándose frente a la novia. —Ya perdiste tu oportunidad con ella.

¿Qué sí tenía miedo? Sí y mucho, pero aunque ella quedara viuda antes de casarse la defendería.

—Si Sasuke-kun, lo siento pero ya no te quiero. —dijo la novia. A buena hora se le había ocurrido sentir algo por ella.

Sasuke abrió los ojos extrañado, esa no era la voz de Sakura.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó viendo a la novia.

—¿Por qué diablos piensas que soy Sakura? —preguntó la novia alzándose el velo, permitiendo ver su cabello rojo.

Una melodiosa risa comenzó a escucharse en la iglesia, era Sakura sentada junto a Naruto.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke, quien como todo un gran actor ocultó la incomodidad que tenía por el espectáculo que acababa de dar.

Sakura sin darle tiempo de hablar, lo besó.

Y ese día a todos les quedó claro que Sakura era de Sasuke, aunque eso ya lo sabían, en especial aquel enfermero que por razones desconocidas se había mudado de la aldea.

Y ese día Sakura entendió que quizá después de todo Sasuke si era perfecto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, saludos...**


End file.
